Ancillary Narrative 1
When Tyler, a 19 year old slave capturer goes on a mission to retrieve more aquari, his submarine gets attacked by a Carvos and he ends up at the bottom of the ocean. He is found by an Aquari girl named Cass who says she can help him get back to the surface in return for some goods for her family. On their journey, they will fight together to get Tyler back to the surface before he runs out of air as he only has 6 days worth. They fall in love and at discover she is expecting. As they get closer to land she gets discovered and captured by humans as a slave and Tyler has to then go on a mission to save her and his future baby. What is the genre? Fantasy/ Drama/ Romantic Targeting a completely new market than you did with the Core Narratives and the previous Ancillary Narratives, what is a different target market for this story? This target market will be directed more at younger audiences that like teen love stories about 2 unlikely characters that come together. How do they typically engage with media? They enjoy watching teen dramas whether it be on netflix or at the movies. Many people in this age range have instagram or facebook and there are fan pages that are made. They like to make post related to things they like and follow as well. Also, they are big music streamers and if this is a love story, playlist could be made with the soundtrack of the movie (kind of like what black panther did) The Hero — Who is your window into the story or your protagonist? The protagonist is “Tyler” as we can relate to him most since he is a normal human. The Physical Goal — What do they have to accomplish by the end? What is the need? They have to fight time and predators on their journey back to civilization. Since Cass gets captured, Tyler needs to fight for her life since she is weak on land and help her get back to water. She is also pregnant with their child so they need to find a safe place where they could raise it. The Emotional Goal — What is their emotional need? To find love in a hopeless place. Personal Obstacle — What is their “fatal” flaw? They are in love in a place where there is no room for love since everything is about survival. You have to sleep with one eye open in Terra Nabia since the world is full of people that will back stab you to survive. The Villain — Who is trying to stop your protagonist? Who is your antagonist? The elements, the creatures of the deep, and the humans (since they are enslaving the Aquari) Justification — Why does the antagonist believe he/she is justified in their actions? Because they need t survive, and believe that the only way to do so is to take advantage of others. Additive Comprehension — What is this story’s Additive Comprehension? What new story information does it add to the overall puzzle that is so valuable that it makes an audience want to migrate to it? Examples may include: The additive comprehension will show the past of the main character Tyler and will give you an introduction on how the people of Nabi live. This will set the scene for the rest of the movie because it will show what a huge difference there is between the culture of the Aquari and the Nabians. Also the life of the child could add a whole other set of stories and adventures that could potentially make itself into a netflix series or tv series. Bowl of Serial — Is this Core Narrative Micro-Story a one-off story or a series? Circle one.1. One-Off Story One off. Story since it will be standing alone. 2. Series Type of Series — If this is a series, circle the type of series it will be. This won’t be a series but has the potential to transmediate into a series that will blossom out of the life of the child that they concieve in the story and the life after. 1. Serialized 2. Episodic 3. Anthology Opportunity to Shift — If this is an episodic or anthology series, you can strategically shift certain “episodes” into different mediums/platforms. If you have an idea of what that would look like, describe it here. Originally, the idea was to make this into a feature film but this would also be able to branch off into a series where it tells the story of the life of the child. Since it is a love story, There could also be a book on the journals of the different perspectives of the characters, talking about what it's like to fall in love with someone of a different species. These could also be made into comics. These would suit the needs of someone that follows or enjoys romantic unconventional love stories about 2 characters that have all of the odds against them.